


All the roses

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After went to different ways in Johto, May and Drew met each other in Slatport's Contest and there, May find many roses from Drew to her after gain another ribbon in a hard battle where the couple couldn't stop to look each other. So they went dinner in the beach and say everything they needed after all that time apart by the contests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the roses

_Elevator buttons and morning air._

_Stranger silence makes me wanna take the stairs._

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares,_

_But right now, my time is theirs._

That was another contest in Slatport City, Hoenn. The big city had one of the most beautiful beaches from the country and a pavement with some shop beach, shop flower and small restaurants with seafood. The big stage of the Pokemon Contest was white with some pink details and blue windows. Many people were there to watch the competition that was in the end, the Battle Part.

Inside the arena, above the tier, the TV was showing the last 4 competitors. Two girls, one with long and pink hair and blue eyes and the other, with medium brown hair and blue eyes. The two boys, one had green hair and eyes and the other, purple and long hair. Soledad, May, Drew and Harley, the coordinators pokémon. May was going to battle against Drew, after the halftime so she was outside, sat in the seat of the beach, near the stage, while her friends, Harley and Soledad were battling against each other. The sky was orange and red, with some white clouds and a light breeze. She closed her eyes, smiling, imagining Drew and then sighted, looking to the pokeball on her gloved hands.

"Glaceon…" May murmured.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves._

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you._

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do._

_The jury is out, but my choice is you._

One year after her journey in Johto and that was the first time she was going to meet Drew since that. They looked to each other the entire contest, in the tier. He was fantastic in the show competition with his Arcanine. And when she finished her turn with her Skitty, she thought see a little smile on his lips. A rose fell on her legs and she looked up, seeing the boy of green hair, with his hand on his fringe, in the door. She felt her heart accelerate.

"Hi Drew, long time." She greeted.

"Yes, since Johto." He replied.

"Why did you give this rose? I didn't use Beautifly today." She asked, confuse.

He blushed a little and May laughed low, that was new.

"T-that rose was for you May."

"For…me? Why?" She asked, trying to understand.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind,_

_People throw rocks at things that shine,_

_And life makes love look hard._

_The stakes are high,_

_The water is rough,_

_But this love is ours._

But he didn't reply because Vivian, the newscaster announced that the first round was over and Soledad won. So, Drew or May, who won the next turn, would battle with Soledad. They two looked to each other, the blue eyes on the green, showing the secret love, the competition and the necessity of a conversation after.

"Next turn will be the contestant May, from Petalburg against Drew, from LaRousse City." Vivian announced.

Soledad came to the room and smiled to them.

"Good luck for you two."

Drew entered by one door and May, by other, to the arena where Vivian announced their names and the beginning.

"Go Glaceon!"

Some ice's crystals appeared when she threw the pokeball.

"Go Flygon!"

Some sparks from his pokeball appeared. The two pokemons stayed in front of its trainers, waiting for the command.

"Glaceon, use Hail!"

Little snow's crystals started to fall and taking some point from Flygon when it was hit. The audience applauded, saying _Beautiful_ to the crystals _._

"Flygon use sandstorm!"

Now the hail was subtitled for the sandstorm that took points from Glaceon.

" _He has advantage!"_ May thought, worried _._

"Use solarbeam!" The boy ordered.

The attack laid Glaceon low and many points fell.

"Oh no Glaceon! Are you ok?" She asked, worried.

The pokémon rose from the ground with difficult but shake its head to the girl, saying that was fine.

"C'mon May! Rise!" Said Drew.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves._

_The ghosts from your past are gonna jump out at me._

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles._

_But I don't care, 'cause right now you're mine._

_And you'll say..._

May looked to the boy. Their eyes met again, showing all the feelings, afraid, desire, love and rivalry. He wanted a great battle and trusted on her to give it to him.

"Ok, Glaceon use the Ice Fang!" She said confidant.

The battle was getting hard between the two powerful coordinators. And May won using the Shadow Ball. May, still shocked, hugged her pokémon, now she was in the final. She saw a little smile on his face, before go. Inside the room, on a table, she saw another rose, but nobody was there.

"Drew!"

Nothing. She smelled the flower, feeling its own smell and Drew's smell. She breathed deep, took the rose and her pokeball and entered in the arena again, against Soledad. The battle was more difficult than ever, her Glaceon against Soledad's Lapras, two ice pokemons, but when May saw Drew on the tier, very focused on her battle, his eyes shinning when he found her own eyes and she knew she could win. And she won with the Wish and the Secret Power.

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind,_

_People throw rocks at things that shine,_

_And life makes love look hard._

_The stakes are high,_

_The water is rough,_

_But this love is ours._

"And our new winner is May and her Glaceon!" Announced Vivian.

Soledad smiled to her, while Vivian, Nurse Joy and Mrs. Sukizo and Contesta gave her the Red Ribbon and the audience applauded. May, with the ribbon on hands realized that she won and smiled taking her pokémon on her arms beckoning to the people.

When the night fell, May walked with Soledad in the main street, looking the souvenirs of the beach. Then, near the seafood's booth, they found Drew, looking to the girl of brown hair.

"May I think he wants to talk with you." Soledad whispered. "Oh, that's Tyson. TYSON, HI!"

And the girl of pink hair ran to the boy of brown hair. Drew made a signal with his finger, asking to her follow him to the seafood's restaurant. During the way, they two were just apart for some centimeters and when their arms touched, they hearts beat faster. The small restaurant was very illuminated and Drew took a table outside, near the sea. May sat and Drew stayed in her front and gave her another rose.

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and,_

_Your hands are tough, but they are aware, my belonging._

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith,_

_With this song for you._

"Is it for me?" She asked.

"For all you conquer." He said, with sincerity.

"Thanks." She smiled.

He took her hand on his own, raising her and she felt her heart accelerate while she saw his face, blushing. She kissed his lips gently, making the boy stay paralyzed but he corresponded the kiss, taking her red lasso from her hair and holding it.

"Thanks for all the roses." She said.

He smiled, not arrogant like ever, but sincerity. She gave him the most beautiful smile that would make him run the entire world after her and he kissed her.

"Drew, I love you, I love you."

"May, I love you."

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth,_

_And I love the riddles that you speak._

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos_

_Will be ignored, cause my heart is yours._


End file.
